Little Things
by Justicykes
Summary: "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." This is a 30 Day OTP Challenge for Justicykes. There will be 30 different one shots (some may be two parts) and just sit back and enjoy!
1. Holding Hands

**A/N:** Hey, so I decided to the 30DayOTP challenge and this pairing happened to take the crown of my heart. I'll upload a different one-shot every day (if I can)and just prepare for some Justicykes feels!

_Holding Hands_

* * *

"Hey Athena, are you sure you're ready for this?" Apollo's brow narrowed in worry as he followed the orange headed lawyer up the steps of a pretty steep hill.

"Yeah," Athena responded gently before taking a sudden stop in front of Apollo. Her body froze there for a few seconds before she held her hands together. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Silence filled the atmosphere as both parties were practically speechless. The only sound heard were the breezes of the wind blowing against their skins, causing Athena to shiver slightly. She should've worn some warmer clothes but instead she went with her usual blue and yellow attire. Meanwhile, Apollo was at least smart enough to slap on a red hoodie with a pair of grey sweat pants. Of course, the chill being sent up their spines due to the gushing wind was the least of their concern.

Today was October Seventh, the day that marked the eight year anniversary since the UR-1 incident. Eight years ago today, Athena's mother—Metis Cykes—was murdered by the phantom spy, who never revealed his identity even a year later…or maybe he did, but nobody really paid attention afterwards since he was already held captive and charged for two cases of murders, and a few for bombing.

Athena took a minor break a few weeks after Phoenix had proved her innocence in court. Her first step was to meet up with the relatives she stayed with for the past seven years in Europe. With a thankful heart, Athena Cykes took a leave of absence for a month or two. If they never took her in she would've never became a lawyer, nor would she have seen Simon Blackquill's face, and nor would she have been employed in the Wright Anything Agency.

Today, with a heavy heart, she was visiting her mother's grave. Everybody knew her mother had an odd fascination with Japanese culture, so the buried her near the Nine-Tail's Valley—despite the fact that it never became popular until the famous wrestler, the Nine-Tail Fox. Despite the fact she and Apollo both knew that there were no yokais inhabiting the land to begin with, there was a burden on her heart.

Her footsteps stopped once more as the gaze of her eyes met with a row of tombstones. Her palm curled into a fist. Her stomach felt sick—her instincts told her to run, but she knew that she had to go face the truth.

Today was not the first time she has been visiting the graveyard. However, it was her first time visiting on the anniversary which marks her mother's death. Naturally, she would feel anxious. After all, the trauma has haunted her day and night for seven years. In order for it to completely go away, it would need some time. After all, time should heal all wounds.

"You'll be fine, Athena," a hand landed on her right shoulder.

Her eyes looked up and met with Apollo's dope grin. In return, she couldn't help but to smile in response. Maybe this was the feeling Juniper was talking about before. The other lawyer had a unique effect on her and every time he was around, she felt fine. Perhaps his Chords of Steel worked in different ways, in ways that she would never had been able to perceive the first time she shouted "I'm Athena Cykes and I'm fine" in the laboratory.

"Yeah… Yeah! I'm fine! I'm Athena Cykes and I'm fine!" Her voice echoed throughout the cemetery as she jumped up in the air. Then she landed on her two feet with her right hand formed into a peace sign.

"Atta 'Thena!" Apollo flashed another grin, before he could register any other emotions, he felt his hand being pulled onto, and his whole body was dragged through the tombstones at the speed of light.

He could barely pull himself together, nonetheless retort the abrasive actions of the orange headed lawyer. However, his eyes and brows softened a little at the feeling of their hands being held together. This warmth, it was something special. Perhaps, it was a feeling that he hasn't felt since high school—the weird school girl crushes he developed on a girl or two, which he could not remember their names anyways.

Finally, they slowed down; indicating Metis Cykes' tombstone was nearby. Apollo straightened himself before turning to Athena, who was on the brink of tears right now. He squeezed her hand a little, reassuring that he was there and she could trust him. Blue eyes looked over to the brunette before she squeezed his hand back in response, acknowledging his support. Athena grinned at Apollo before averting her gaze back at her mother's tombstone.

"Hey, mom. It's been a while hasn't it?"

All the distress, the treacherous emotions seemed to have gone down the drain when Apollo came and squeezed her hand. Though a little slow, Athena finally caught on to what Juniper meant when she said just by thinking about Apollo gave her strength, and how he was an array of sunshine. Athena was glad to hold onto his hand and glad that he and everyone else in the Wright Anything Agency was there to walk this path in her life.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**A/N:** ...and so the Justicykes fluff continues. They're gonna cuddle!

* * *

It was another ordinary day at the Wright Anything Agency—no cases, no clients, just lawyers semi-lazing around. Well, Apollo was set to do toilet duty again while Athena's job was to organize their book shelf. Strangely enough, Phoenix was not around today, though Phoenix did claim that he had an errand to run so that explained the mystery. The two lawyers both knew that Trucy was probably out on the streets performing magic tricks, after all, they knew the aspiring magician all too well.

"Uwah!" Athena groaned in annoyance at the fact she misplaced two books again. She got her alphabets mixed up once more, 'A' came before 'B', not the other way around. Puffed cheeks, crossed arms, the orange headed lawyer sat on the ground in a childish manner.

"Athena, don't tell me you knocked over the shelf?" Apollo Justice shouted from faraway with the sound of scrubbing porcelain in the background.

"No I didn't!" The younger lawyer retorted as her cheeks puffed wider and her lips started to resemble fish lips.

"This is not my job!" Exclaimed Widget as it had the red frowning emotion over its surface. The machine echoed the thoughts of Athena Cykes, though she had no intent to hide those words to begin with.

"Athena if you ever want to go back being a lawyer then you should probably finish organizing the bookshelf," Apollo looked down at Athena before holding out a hand as an offer. "Need help getting up?"

Athena jumped on her two feet without Apollo's assistance before slapping his hand. Her cheeks were still puffed and the lawyer was still angry at the whole situation—even though, this was the exact reaction every time she had to do anything in the agency that was not law related. Her two arms struck out forcefully on her sides, she was pouting at this point.

"I can't ever organize the bookshelf perfectly! Every time I think I do, it's always like a magical misplacement happens—just like my beautiful contradictions!" Athena sulked as she, looked up to the ceiling trying to conceal the tears that could be coming out. After all, the young lawyer was a mix mash of overdramatic emotions.

"Athena!" The devil lawyer grabbed a hold of one of her hands and held it up in between their face. A grin came across his face. "It's time to practice the Chords of Steel. After me-I'm Apollo Justice and I'm FINE!"

"Wait wha—"She felt a pinch in her fore arm, instantly a glare was shot at Apollo's face. A sigh came out before she cleared her throat. "I'm Athena Cykes and… I-I'm FINE!"

That little exercise of Apollo's was always therapeutic in terms of calming her nerves and keeping her emotions under control. A loud sighing noise came out from the orange head's exhale. Palm made into a fist, her arm pulled her fist near her chest. Still, just the thought of organizing that darn shelf gave her shivers. As Pearls has described, even if she managed to clean the place up the next day it would revert to its original state of mess. Her esteem plummeted at the thought of Peals' statement. Arms weak, legs shaking at the slightest—the lawyer was starting to doubt her decisions in being employed at this agency.

"Here, let me help you," Apollo tugged at Athena's gloved hand as he walked over to the bookshelf. He scanned through the shelf carefully, looking for things Athena might've missed.

After all, Athena was a bit of a scatterbrain, just look at her desk. Papers, books, folders all scattered across the table top. Heck, sometimes it becomes a bit of a challenge to even look for her mug. Though, the younger lawyer was always quick to deny that.

"Hey, what's this?" Athena picked up a bunch of CDs labelled 'Steel Samurai' as the leading titles.

Curiously, she flipped one of the CD cases to the backside hoping to get a summary. A grin came across her lips while reading through the summary of that one CD. Her eyes glistened at the thought of samurais—in this case, it had nothing to do with Simon Blackquill, she was simply fascinated. Could this be the series that Simon was such a big fan of back then—then again, she wouldn't know. As a kid, she only saw Simon when he came by to study psychology with her mother. A smug grin surfaced on her face upon the facts that she found these CDs laying around this very office and the fact that everything in those shelves belonged to either Trucy or Phoenix.  
From what she knew about Trucy, she understood that the young magician was more of a fan of crime shows rather than shows about samurai—but that doesn't rule out the possibility of her being a fan of the Steel Samurai series. However… if they belonged to Phoenix, then that would be quite interesting.

"Oh those! They're Steel Samurai CDs! They belong to Mister Wright!" Apollo waltzed over to Athena curiously and his eyes shined in awe. There were so many CDs in front of him that this was a little unbelievable. "I believe it's Maya who gave him the CDs."

"Maya…? Oh! You mean, the lady who's Peals' cousin!"

"Yeah! From what I heard, she's quite the fan," A nod came after the words were spoken. The demon lawyer took one last glance at the bookshelf. He raised his hand up, palm facing outwards.

"Well, everything seems to be in order now. Go team us!" He felt a slap from Athena's hand before grabbing on to it, then pulling their hands down to their sides.

"Yeah! Athena Cykes and Apollo Justice, bringing justice to the court and putting bookshelves back into order!"

"Erk—I guess, that's true…" Apollo didn't really agree with that statement. After all, she did it make it sound as if it was their job to organize the bookshelf—which it was not, clearly the reason for doing so was the fact that no client has been coming around in a while and Phoenix Wright needed to give his subordinate jobs to do. He cleared his throat before fixing his blue tie. "Why don't we watch the Steel Samurai together?"

"Yeah, let's do it!" Without any hesitation, she pulled Apollo over to the couch and turned on the small TV.

Apollo couldn't possible resist her so he obliged by moving with her over to the couch. He plopped down on the couch with his arms across the top while waiting for the screen to load. Athena seemed to know what she was doing considering the fact that she probably never touched this old school TV before. After a few noises, the image of the Steel Samurai popped up on screen. A grin came across his lips at the site of the series.

Athena sat down next to Apollo before she turned to him with a gentle smile. Her attention was refocused on the screen shortly after the short exchange with her fellow co-worker. Athena pressed her head against Apollo's neck gently while still maintaining full attention on the screen. His arms wrapped around her—one around her shoulders from the back and the other came from upfront. Athena looked up to his face, Apollo looked down to meet her blue eyes. The two of them smiled briefly before looking back at the screen.

Right, she remembered her purpose of staying at the agency now. Wanting to bring justice and seeking out the truth in this dark era, and the fact she and Apollo could cuddle on the couch when the boss wasn't around was also pretty great. This was a daily routine she could get used to.

"We should do this more often," Athena scooted closer to the other lawyer and felt his arms complying, bringing her closer to him. She saw his faint smile in response to her statement.

A chaste kiss landed on her forehead. She could feel the warmth, the love, and the trust he felt for her. In return, she also wanted to demonstrate how she felt about him, so she moved up slightly and landed a kiss at the corner of his lips. Apollo turned pretty red from that chaste kiss, maybe the redness of his face was comparable to his attire. Athena simply giggled in response before returning to her original position.

So the video went on but the two of them eventually fell asleep—Apollo's head lightly on top of Athena's and their hands holding on to one another.


	3. Watching a Movie

**A/N:** I was given two options for this one, either them playing a video game or watching a movie. I picked watching a movie and even though this is weird, some minor spoilers for the film Frozen? Enjoy!

* * *

"Athena, are we seriously going to watch Frozen?" Apollo's eyes twitched, while the standing strands of his hair fell flat momentarily. He took off his red vest and threw it on a couch.

"Yeah! Of course! It's only the best film you know—like snow man and sisterly love and and-!" Athena was interrupted by her own excitement. Quite the emotional overload it seemed. She clutched her hand to her chest while looking upwards, trying her best to conceal tears.

"Are you—crying?" Apollo's jaw dropped open a little as a brow cocked at the sight. "It's just a movie you know—"

"Its—It's a movie about love! Not the romantic kind." Athena puffed her cheeks while her arms crossed.

Apollo sighed before scratching the back of his head. So he and Athena decided to hang out in her apartment complex since her roommate was out for the time being. After all, her place wasn't too far away from his own so why not? Plus, it wasn't anything abnormal—it was just a couple watching a movie together… a children's film that was.

"…Fine. I'll go get the popcorn, you start up the movie alright?" He announced before he started to walk to the kitchen.

Athena obliged. Her fingers fumbled with the CD case that was lying on top of her glass coffee table. It wasn't difficult to open but the CD definitely brought back some fond childhood memories. After all, it was a film her mother showed her when she was about five or six. Now the CD was a relic. Even though she held it close to her heart, the memories of every event that has happened in the animation was rather fuzzy.

The eject button on the DVD player was pressed and Athena waited for the moment to put the CD in. She started up the DVD player as an opening melody played, displaying about seven trolls huddling together. There were a few language options, English, French, and Spanish—Athena could've easily picked either and understood them all. Of course, she didn't.

She looked up at the screen and selected the English language option. Her legs then stood up momentarily before plotting herself on the couch.

"Apollo the movie's starting!" The opening sequence to all Disney films started playing in the background. There were so many sequences to the opening. First, a fancy firework with the castle of Disneyland or something, then a picture of 1920's Mickey Mouse. Wow, that's really old… probably almost a century older than herself.

"Coming!" A frantic Apollo Justice dashed over to the couch, making sure not to spill the popcorn from the giant bowl while crying out "hot! Hot!" in between his breaths.

"Came in just in time," the orange headed lawyer grinned before swiping a handful of popcorn and then stuffing them in her mouth.

Apollo chuckled nervously before settling down the couch right next to Athena. The popcorn bowl was in his lap as he started to eat them one by one, nonchalant.

The TV screen and the opening of Frozen illuminated the living room—men breaking ice it seemed. Apollo couldn't contain his yawn at the slightest… ah great, this was going to be a long night. Well, he signed up for this when he decided to date the junior attorney. A faint smile crossed upon his lips. Ah, whatever. At least he could still enjoy the popcorn and maybe Frozen wasn't all that bad of a film.

About fourty minutes into the film, Athena was already trying her best not to bawl. It was the scene where the queen and the princess met each other in the queen's new built ice castle. The queen was scared of hurting the princess, who was her sister so she casted herself away into the middle of nowhere—this made Athena extremely emotional.

"There's so much discord in her heart right now… So much sadness and fear but also a hint of joy? Maybe it's because she gets to see her sister but she's sad because…Because she doesn't want to hurt her—" Athena tried to stifle a sob as she dug her hand into the bowl of popcorn, while stuffing her face with them.

Apollo nodded. He knew full on what Athena meant, though a part of him also thought that she was perhaps overreacting. However, he was used to it and was quite intrigued by Athena's psychological analysis on the whole situation.

"Yeah, if you look at it strictly from evidence though…Queen Elsa is causing a storm and pushing Anna away, and she even struck Anna's heart…" He mumbled to himself, not entirely paying attention to see if Athena's eyes were glued to him or not.

"Queen Elsa can't control her powers right now, that's why she was pushing her away," she trailed off. Her eyes looked down, a hint of sorrow lingered before she clutched her hand to her chest. "…It must be tough."

"Yeah, people like Queen Elsa become our defendants quite a bit…Well you know, minus the whole power part. "

Athena smiled at Apollo's statement. She could feel him finally appreciating the children's film from the bottom of his heart. Her hand wandered and held his. Their eyes meet momentarily. Smiles were exchanged until they heard a loud thud sound.

It looked like the princess and her crew were kicked out of the castle by a giant guard, who was made of snow. They cringed at the scene where the crew fell off the cliff and landed on the ground—thank goodness, that was snow.

Alas, the film has ended and the credits started to roll. The two of them smiled again before leaning closer—Athena's head on Apollo's shoulder and Apollo's head on top of Athena's.

"That was a good film wasn't it?" Athena looked up to meet Apollo's eyes.

"Yeah," He nodded in response to Athena's question. "We should do these more often when we have time."

"Agreed," Athena chirped before a yawn was elicited. "I'm tired."

"Same here," Apollo yawned while doing his best not to laugh at the situation.

The junior attorney stood up along with Apollo while he grabbed his red vest from the couch. The two of them walked to her door and took forever to say good bye. About fifteen minutes later, Athena closed the door and shut the lights.


	4. On A Date

**A/N:** So they went on a date and I spent the whole day trying to figure out a place. Sorry I rushed it a little because it's getting close to the next day. Also I won't really be around in the next four days, so there might be some delay in posting!

* * *

An impatient Athena Cykes waited outside of her apartment complex. On the bench she sat, her legs crossed and left index finger tapping on her chin. The junior attorney wore a loose white sundress with a few floral patterns imprinted infrequently. Her collar was a cut out "V" shape but it wasn't cut in a way to show any cleavage. On her feet was a pair of white sandals. Overall, her attire was different from what she would normally wear—that was because she had a date with somebody.

It was Apollo Justice and he specified today as a "date" not just a casual hangout. Then again, he wasn't late, Athena was just an hour early than the scheduled time. She fiddled with her hair, twirling some in between her fingers here and there—but that wasn't satisfying enough. Gosh Apollo, get over here already.

About half an hour later, she heard some familiar footsteps. The way they stepped on the ground, no rhythm involved and maybe even a little impatient with a dash of cockiness, without a second thought Athena knew the footsteps belonged to Apollo. Her brows twitched at the recognition of footsteps and stood up to see if she could actually see his face from this distance.

Apollo was wearing a white long sleeve with a crimson red sweater vest that has the sleeve edges bordered with white. His pants looked like a casual pair of dark jeans and his shoes were a pair of dress shoes. Perhaps, he dressed a little too formal there. All he was missing was a bowtie or something.

A friendly wave was passed by from afar, as he dashed over to the orange headed lawyer. His face was plastered with an affectionate smile. While Athena wasn't too pleased at the site, her cheeks puffed a little while a light frown were knitted into her brows.

"I waited for half an hour," Athena mumbled as Widget turned red indicating anger. "You're late."

"Athena, you were an hour early and I'm half an hour early," He sighed with a slight face palm.

"O-Oh!" The female lawyer looked genuinely surprised as her hand reached up to her neck and her eyes widened a little. Almost instantly, she became embarrassed at the situation and reached a hand behind her head. "Oh yeah, we are early!"

"Y-Yeah," Apollo was shocked at how fast her expressions and changed within approximately three seconds. He cleared his throat before looking at the orange head who also regained her composure when Apollo looked over.

"So where are we headed to today?" Athena walked closer to Apollo before she made the initiative to walk.

"We're going to the nature park remember?" Apollo tilted his head while catching up to Athena's footsteps. His brows knitted into a light frown, slightly concerned of the fact that she had just forgotten what their purpose for today was.

"Oh right!" Athena grinned sheepishly before taking another glance at Apollo. After a short while, her grin softened into a faint smile, "You look different today…but it's looks nice on you."

"You noticed. Yep, it looks great. Picked it out myself," Apollo grinned proudly before he took some time to thoughtfully examine Athena. A tiny flush crept across his cheek before he cleared his throat, "You look…dazzling today. I mean it."

"Thank you; it's just something from my closet."

Lies, they were newly bought clothes from the store and she picked it out with Juniper's help. In fact, she spent an entire afternoon choosing the outfit at Forever XXI and she probably made Juniper a nervous wreck by seeing so many people at once, all aggressively shopping.

"You're hiding something," Apollo smirked as he probably knew what she was hiding from him. "My bracelet just reacted to what you said."

"Apollo stop playing dirty!" Her face just went into fifty shades of red. "I-I spent a lot of time picking this outfit o-okay? I didn't want to sound ridiculous because you probably would've grabbed something out of your closet while I was frantically preparing for something to wear for a date."

A smirk crept up his face as he realized just how adorable Athena could be sometimes. Especially her reaction to every situation possible—so full of emotions, she was easy to read as a children's book. There wasn't even a need to use his bracelet, he knew what was going on.

"Well it doesn't matter, you probably would've looked super adorable anyways!" He exclaimed before his eyes lingered at her vacant hand.

A faint blush appeared before he moved his own hand closer to her's. He stared momentarily, observing the fair skin of her hand. The two of them were at the stage where they could grab each other's hand without asking but he still hesitated until Athena grabbed his in response.

"Well what are you waiting for Herr Forehead, take me to the park already!"

"H-Herr Forehead?! When did you—ah," He cursed Klavier Gavin internally before taking the lead while holding onto her hand. "Well, of course. Nature Park here we come!"

The couple spent the rest of their date in the park, wandering around and sightseeing. There were so many birds and animals that Athena has never seen before due to her sheltered home life. Birds flew in flocks, it seemed like it was the season to migrate south. The two of them also went to the playground, sitting on the swings and letting the legs hand whilst talking to each other about their fondest childhood memories. The day drifted by quickly as they didn't want to say goodbye to one another and had the longest hug possible down by the entrance to Athena's apartment. Finally they pulled away and kissed each other goodnight and goodbye.


	5. Kissing

**A/N:** I am back from the con and I need to catch up with this. No worries I will! And all the reviews are appreciated, they rock! I know there are typos but these are typed 30 minutes before the deadlines so... I'll do a general read through after 30 days are over.

* * *

Athena Cykes sat on her chair as a bored expression was splattered on her face. Her fingers were spinning a pen in between her fingers, the young lawyer had absolutely nothing to do. It has been a while since she has taken the lead on a case. Normally it would be Apollo taking on the bigger ones, she was only the assistant due to her lack of experience. Athena wasn't all that happy about that but Apollo was vain and cocky about his skills as an attorney versus Athena's rookie abilities, he always boasted about how he was a great attorney—that wasn't anything new for the younger attorney. After all, he was her boyfriend.

The two of them shared a peculiar dynamic. On court, they were the magical duo figuring out each and every case with Apollo's bracelet and Athena's mood matrix, the two of them brings justice into the court case by case—restoring people's faith in the legal system. At the office, they're two co-workers that compete to see who can get more cases—unfortunately for Athena, Apollo was currently in the lead. Outside of office hours, the two of them were a pair of lovebirds but of course, they nearly bicker on a regular basis like an old married couple.

Athena and Apollo were not necessarily secretive about their relationship, the agency knew about it aside from Trucy but she has a clue. Apollo preferred to be discrete about their work life and their private life, that was all. There was a fine line between a healthy partner relationship and a couple clouded by each other's feelings—he wanted to separate those two situations as far away from court as possible.

A sigh came out of Athena's lips at the thought of her relationship with her boyfriend. Recently, he seemed a little distant and there wasn't even room to tune into the emotions of his voice. He literally only said three things to her today, "Hello", "Have you seen Mister Wright?", and "I'm busy". It was not in her nature to worry about things like that but somehow, she couldn't help to. It probably wasn't her fault and he was perhaps busy with things, things she doesn't know about.

The boredom and the negativity was killing her. Last thing she needed to blow her self-esteem as a lawyer anymore was to be seen as an unworthy partner. Perhaps she should talk to Apollo about this. Without a second thought, she made her way to his desk.

He was busy sorting through things and at this point, far too attentive to whatever he was doing. Athena arrived and placed a hand on his shoulder before crouching down to his ear.

"Hey 'Pollo, I wanna talk. Meet me outside," she whispered to his ear before pulling away and walked away from his desk, towards the door of the agency. Swiftly, she was already out of the agency waiting for the other lawyer to meet her there.

"I'm in the middle of work, quick, tell me what's happening," Apollo furrowed his eyebrows while looking at Athena.

He took a better look at her. She didn't look the best, not happy that's for sure. For a moment there he felt a little bad, letting his brows soften a little as he awaited for her response.

"What happened to you, Apollo?" Athena's blue eyes looked straight into Apollo's, she was trying her best not to let her voice falter.

"W-What do you mean?" He knew exactly what she meant.

"Our relationship, it doesn't feel like one anymore. It feels like all we ever talk about anymore is work related things—heck, now you don't even talk about that," Athena touched her shoulder. "What's wrong Apollo? If something's wrong I'm here… You can trust me right?"

Apollo took some time to let those words process through his mind. She was right, he could trust her—no, he can trust her. After all, they have been through, after putting their trust on the line, and strengthening it later on. It has been a year at the very least since that incident on court, he never found a way to make it up to her. She slapped him because he was being hard on himself and the narcissist in him took that a step too far. Athena was right, he has been neglecting him because of his selfish reasons.

"It's Clay's birth week," he uttered those words with a deep exhale while looking up at the ceiling. "He was my roommate you know? But of course, he's gone…he's been gone for over a year already, can you believe it?"

"Yeah, it has been," Athena walked over to Apollo and took his hand into her own, pressing their foreheads together. "It's okay Apollo, you don't have to carry all these emotions on your own. I'm here, Mister Wright's here, Trucy's here, and Klavier too. You don't have to face these feelings alone, remember."

"I know," Apollo choked a little. "I just don't want all of you to carry my pain, I don't want to be a burden."

He was on the verge of tears and Athena could tell. Without thinking, she pressed her lips against his cheek chastely before pulling away with a smile. Somehow, that worked in a weird way—at least he was trying to smile now. He leaned closer towards the orange headed lawyer, drawing their lips together.

First contact, he felt an adrenaline being let loose—the feeling he has been missing in quite some time. He felt her hands pull his tie towards her while one arm loosely wrapped around his neck. Apollo grinned into the kiss while wrapping his arms around her torso.

It didn't take long until one of the parties needed to breath and pulled away. No words were needed as they enjoyed each other's presence in their respective embraces. The feeling both of them have been longing for ages, the feeling of being together and intimate. Even though it went against Apollo's policy of being discrete, for now that didn't matter—all he wanted was Athena all to himself.


	6. Wearing Eachothers' Clothes

Beep beep beep!

The alarm went off as a groggy groan was heard from the bed nearby. Apollo Justice, lying in bed butt naked while cringing at the jarring noise made by the alarm clock on the drawer by his bed. He covered his eyes with his forearm while tossing and turning in his bed. The brunette definitely wasn't in a good shape to go to work.

However, a feminine voice yawned at the sound of the alarm. Athena Cykes, lying beside him—partially naked, stretched and covered her ears due to the sensitivity of her ears, the noise of the alarm was far too harsh on her.

"Apollo, turn that off," she announced in a groggy voice while burying her head under the sheets again just so she could cover up her ears even better. "My ears are suffering and we need to use them in court."

"Nghn," he groaned while slapping his hand at the alarm, to shut off the noise.

It took a couple of tries and he was pretty much awake thanks to the pain he felt due to his clumsiness. A growl came out of his lips before he jolted up, taking the clock into his own hands. He read the time, it displayed 9:00 am… wait what? He rubbed his eyes to get a better look, the clock struck 9:01 AM. The lawyer's jaw dropped wide open before he turned to Athena who was sleeping beside him.

"Athena! Athena! Wake up!" He shook her body violently, in a panic he accidentally landed his abdomen over her head.

Irritated, the orange headed lawyer was, she bit his skin causing him to wince in pain and jumping up in his birthday suite. She lazily pulled herself up into a sitting position, crossing her arms angrily with a pout on her face.

"Jeez what's the deal? You woke me up from my—"

"Athena! We have a trial today and it starts in an hour and a half! We need to meet our defendant at least half an hour early in front of the lobby remember?" Apollo word vomited while frantically walking around the clothes they have tossed on the ground last night. Why did he think that was a good idea last night?

"What?!" Athena's jaw dropped wide open. She didn't move for a whole thirty seconds and then her body suddenly jolted up on the ground as she frantically looked for clothes on the ground.

Okay shirt, tie, leggings, extra garment, all check. She didn't even look before putting the clothes on her body and Apollo mirrored her action as well. Except something didn't feel right. For Athena, the clothes felt a little loose, especially the pants. However, overall they were pretty comfortable clothing. As for Apollo, nothing felt right. The shirt was a little tight, the pants too, and the blazer—wait, he didn't own a yellow blazer! e He looked at Athena and Athena looked back at Apollo. Their eyes shot wide open at the sight of the other.

Athena was in Apollo's attire with the white dress shirt, blue neck tie, red vest, and dress pants. While Apollo was in Athena's attire with the white blouse, blue neck tie, yellow cardigan, and tights around his legs—the only thing missing was the dress he forgot to pick up. The two of them were just about to strip and change back until they looked at the time. It read, 9:30 AM.

There was no time to be fiddling around anymore, they needed to fix their hair. Frantically Athena located herself in front of the full body mirror, pulling up her ponytail onto the side and tying her ribbon while Apollo was too busy gelling and blow-drying his hair, it surprisingly took longer than Athena's hair to do. Athena managed to get a sneak at the clock, it read 9:50 AM. Without a second thought, she dashed out of his room and into the living room while grabbing his suitcase full of files.

"Apollo I'm gonna leave without you we can't keep the client waiting!" Athena announced before pushing the door forcefully and slipping into her heels, dashing down the corridor frantically.

Apollo didn't even have time to call her to stop and wait. He frantically locked the doors before jogging to find Athena. It was embarrassing enough that he was in Athena's attire and they have a trial very soon. It took quite some time to locate the orange headed lawyer. By the time, he caught up to her; he was practically breathless.

The brunette gasped for air before he regained energy to snag the suitcase back into his hands. He glanced at his phone, it read 10:10 AM. Oh no! They were already late for meeting the client! Without a second thought he grabbed Athena's hand and ran towards the defendant lobby.

Just before they entered, he remembered something. He was still in her clothes… that thought was not a pleasant one. He frowned while one of his eyes twitched in response. The pause took a bit long and Athena was growing impatient.

"Come on Apollo! We have a client waiting for us!" She exclaimed before taking his hand in hers and walking up the stair case, into the lobby. He was being dragged by Athena, who was wearing his clothes and yet somehow she looked great.

The other lawyer turned to face Apollo momentarily. A grin was flashed at him before she jabbed him in the elbow.

"Don't worry, you look great."

"Do you think we have time to—"

"Mister Justice! The trial is about to start, sir. Please proceed to the courtroom." The court bailiff called as Apollo was left there looking awestruck.

A sigh came out. Guess there was no other choice but to proceed. The fact that the prosecution is Simon Blackquill was already bad enough but to top it off, he was wearing Athena's clothes. What kind of a joke would he be made out of now?

Without any last complaints, the pair made their way into the courtroom.


End file.
